


At Home

by TheGFunk



Category: Whip It (2009)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGFunk/pseuds/TheGFunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this back in 2010. This originally didn't have a title either. This was my first ever fic.</p>
    </blockquote>





	At Home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2010. This originally didn't have a title either. This was my first ever fic.

I've propped myself up on an elbow and I'm watching you sleep, if its possible your even more beautiful when your sleeping. Under the sheet your naked, I know this because I watched you undress, while you undressed I couldn't help it when my eyes trailed up your body and I groaned in disappointment when you finally slipped on a pair of shorts and a tank top.

You winced when you inspected the fresh bruise on your back that you had gotten when Iron Maven hip checked you into the rail and almost knocked you out, when it had happened I wanted to go after Maven and tear the bitch limb from limb, but you were my main concern and I really didn't want to have to deal with Ruthless, because when it comes to Maven, Ruthless lives up to her name and is ruthless and she kind of scares me. Instead of tearing Maven limb from limb I settled on a glare and made sure you were alright.

I have a list of my favourite things and at the very top of that list is you and than roller derby.

You must have heard my groan when you slipped on a pair of shorts and a tank top, because you turned around and smirked at me, you actually smirked at me, well at least I think you smirked at me because I blinked and when looked at you again in it's place was that smile of yours that I love so much.

“What's the matter Franki?” you had asked as you slipped into bed beside me, your the only one that calls me Franki, your the only one that I allow to call me that. I pulled you close “Why do you put clothes on at night?” I had asked, you turned your head to look at me “Because I always plan to go to sleep in them” you had said before kissing me, I smiled into the kiss and pulled you closer.

Somehow your clothes ended up on the floor, later I'll deny having any part in the disappearance of your clothes from your body. I made love to you slowly, tonight was about slowness and gentleness and making you feel good. You had called my name repeatedly when you climaxed, I had smiled down at you, kissed you and told you I loved you.

Now your sleeping, I ghost my fingers over the sheet and smile because I know your body as well as you know mine.

We may be Smashley Simpson and Maggie Mayhem on the track but at home we're just Peggy and Franki.


End file.
